


I can hardly stand the sight of it all

by Candynova



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, F/F, F/M, I just love Kaminari, Inspired by Be More Chill, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, One-sided Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toru hagakure is actually a used character for once, jiro loves music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candynova/pseuds/Candynova
Summary: Kaminari would do anything for popularity. He wanted to be like Bakugo : Popular, Hot and surrounded by girls (in particular, Jiro - the girl more obsessed with her band than any human). But what if popularity came in a pill? How far would Kaminari go?A Be More Chill x BNHA crossover for your enjoyment !





	1. Really just a small thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Welcome to my fic! It’s based on the musical Be More Chill (which is a personal fave of mine). A few characters personalities have been altered - or in Momo Yaoyorozu’s case her personality is reallllly different- as it just plays into the character. The majority of people are the same , though! I apologise in advance for making Momo rude, as she’s honestly baby normally (her rudeness isn’t conveyed in this chapter though). Anywayzzz, kudos and comments really make the world go around - and help motivate me heh.

The last thing Kaminari needed was to be late to school again. Him running late also resulted in him not being able to charge his phone fully. Obviously, as any right-minded teenager would do- he freaked. No phone would last a day on 30%. He quickly grabbed his charger and shoved it in his mouth. If he couldn’t charge it in time, he could at least use his quirk to do it for him.

 

Getting into the bus with a charger sticking in his mouth was an awkward experience to say the least. Didn’t help that a few kids from his school were in the back of the bus, very obviously judging him. Kaminari sat himself down, feeling his hands clamming up already. It was just another school day to get through. The bus soon pulled up his stop and a stream of UA students. Kaminari hastily took the charger out of his mouth before heading off the bus. He would rather have 70% charge than sacrifice anymore of his dignity. 

 

Walking down the hall he heard the general chatter and gossip of an everyday school day. Currently, Kaminari’s only goal was to find his best friend - Kirishima - and try to survive the day. Being surrounded by people with amazing quirks certainly took a toll on a person. Kaminari knew that his quirk wasn’t really the best in the world, and considering the fact he was a complete idiot, he was not on track to be a big hero. Kirishima and Kaminari coincidently became friends over both not feeling like they were enough. Kaminari thought this was complete bullshit due to the fact that Kirishima was intelligent and could actually do a decent attack, whereas Kaminari became brain dead as soon as he attempted to slightly up the voltage on his quirk. 

 

Anyway, Kaminari trudged down the hall. Getting all self deprecating thoughts out his head. He walked over to his locker, which was surrounded by popular girls. Kaminari had tried to get himself a girlfriend for the longest time (sadly with no success). Maybe it was his looks - or his stupidity - but he just couldn’t pull any girls in. Not that he wanted just ANY girl. He specifically wanted Jiro. Jiro was a band freak, but freak in a good way. The way Kaminari saw it was that she was just extremely passionate. Jiro loved all types of Rock or metal music, she had even set up a school band after lots of convincing Iida (a member of the student council and a member of 1A). The band sadly didn’t have much turnout , this didn’t stop Jiro though, as she placed posted all over the school. Kaminari picked up a poster and studied it. Maybe if he joined the band Jiro would notice him? Kaminari has no desirable talent - musical or otherwise- but him even attending the band practice would surely get Jiro’s attention. 

 

He was snapped out of his train of thought as a person shouted “Boo!” Behind him. Kaminari jumped, obviously startled. He was greeted by the smiling face of Kirishima. Kirishima was extremely hard to miss with his sharp teeth and pointy red hair , although that wasn’t always the best thing as it made him an easy target for anyone who wanted someone to quickly pick on. Kaminari smiles back at Kirishima’s beaming face.

 

“Yo, man!” Kirishima greeted, grinning.

“Kiri! My ride or die! My buddy! How are ya?” Kaminari replied, reaching in for a handshake. Kirishima and Kaminari had made a stupidly complicated handshake that they applied every time they met. It was extremely counter-productive, but it was fun to do anyway.

“I’m doing good bro! I’m super pumped up!” Kirishima then glanced at the posted Kaminari was still holding. “You finally gonna try get Jiro? About time man.”

 

Kaminari dropped the poster quickly. “Nah, I was just looking. Don’t have time for that yknow,,” he muttered, shrugging.

Kirishima gave him a look of despair.

“You’re kidding right? All you do when you go home is do schoolwork and then play mediocre dating simulators on your laptop. You have all the time in the world!” He exclaimed.

Kaminari rolled his eyes. “Not like you’ve ever asked a girl out, Kiri. It’s extremely high maintenance.” He grumbled.

“Oh come on. How hard could it be?” Kirisihima replied, squinting at Kaminari.

 

Kaminari didn’t have time to reply, as he was shoved into his locker.

“Watch where you’re fucking standing, dunce face” came a gruff voice.

Kaminari turned around to face none other than Bakugo Katsuki. Bakugo hated everyone’s guts. Nobody had a clue why. It still mystified Kaminari that Bakugo was popular, as honestly that guy had no manners going for him.

 

Ok, that was a lie. Bakugo was obviously ‘hot’. Not personally Kaminari’s type, but he saw how all the girls swooned after him (and to be fair, many guys swooned over him too). Bakugo has appeared at the school a short while ago, and became one of the most popular guys in the matter of hours. Kaminari was honestly jealous, he would give anything to be like Bakugo. 

 

“Hey! You can’t just shove him!” Kirishima exclaimed at Bakugo, gesturing to Kaminari. Kaminari winced. Going up against Bakugo was a death wish. 

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, shitty hair” Bakugo replied, obviously ready to walk off. Kirishima wouldn’t stop, though.

“Maybe learn to be a decent human being, then!” Kirishima retorted.

 

Bakugo turned to face Kirshima with a scary grin. “Honestly, you’re such a loser. It’s not like you have anything going for you” he stated, matter of factly. Kirishima deflated immediately. Now was Kaminari’s turn to step up. “What the fuck, man?! You’re training to be hero. What kind of hero speaks like this?” He exclaimed. Bakugo grunted. “I don’t have to like the people I save to save them. At least I’ll become a hero, I doubt you’ll get very far” he declared. 

 

Suddenly, Bakugo grabbed Kaminari and shoved him around. Kaminari let out a noise of indignation but decided it was best if he didn’t struggle. He was soon let go and from the corner of his vision he saw Bakugo spin Kirisihima around too. Kaminari was too annoyed to bother figure out what Bakugo was doing. He and Kirishima watched Bakugo stalk off and then they both exhaled.

 

“It’s not even first period yet, man. Why are we already In shit” Kaminari groaned.

Kirishima shrugged, but Kaminari could see he was raging. Kaminari set off down the hallway, and Kirishima reluctantly followed him down to their class. Class 1A was considered the ‘honorary’ classroom. If you were put in there, you had something going for you. Kaminari couldn’t quite agree with that personally. Still, he entered the classroom (Kirishima following behind).As he entered he felt eyes on him - not that it was anything new. He just threw himself onto his chair and decided to tune out all conversation. Two seats away from him sat Momo Yaoyorozu. Momo was basically the most popular girl in the school. She has good grades, good looks, good boobs,, you name it. Two other girls crowded over her. One of them was Mina Ashido. Ashido was a very bubbly girl, and was considered to be Momo’s accomplice of sorts. Momo and Ashido couldn’t be separated, even though Momo often treated Ashido like shit. The second girl was Toru Hagakure. Hagakure had extremely average looks, and no real personality. She only hung out with Momo as she knew nearly everything about the student body. She was the Gretchen wieners of UA, if you will. 

 

While Kaminari was absorbed in observing the girls, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and was face to face with the one and only Jiro Kyouka. 

 

Kaminari suddenly wondered if he looked decent. Had he even brushed his hair that morning? Did he brush his teeth? He was so busy worrying about his looks he completely missed the question Jiro asked him.

 

“Huh?” Kaminari asked, idiotically. He mentally shouted at himself for acting so stupid. Jiro rolled her eyes.

“I said” Jiro repeated, lingering on the ‘said’ “were you aware it says ‘boyf’ on your backpack?”

 

Kaminari frowned. Boyf? What did that even mean? Kaminari glanced over at Kirishima, and saw his backpack slouched next to his chair. He slowly made out the word ‘reinds’ on the backpack.

 

Boyf?

 

Reinds?

 

Boyf reinds.

 

Boyfriends.

 

Kaminari cursed Bakugo. Of fucking course the guy would do something as petty as write ‘boyfriends’ on their backpacks. Kaminari wasn’t even going to comment on how he spelled ‘boyfriends’ wrong.

 

It was gonna be a long day. 


	2. Let’s pretend this is a cool chapter name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I really took my time finishing this chapter. I apologise. I’m now nearing my last years of school (which is extremely busy) so I don’t have much time to write. I hope in the future my chapters won’t take *this* long to finish. This chapter is very short and sub-par but I really just wanted to post another instalment to this story. Please take my apologies. (Also I haven’t read through this so!!! Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling I literally wrote this at around 3 am!!)

The day was nearing to an end, annoyingly not for Kaminari though. Kirishima hasn’t stopped commenting on Jiros band posters that were messily hung up all over the school. Finally Kaminari gave in to his ‘subtle’ commenting and told Kirishima he would go to the band practice. Which is why right now he and Kirishima were stood outside the band practice room.

“Yknow,, you could just turn around and head back home right now” Kirishima piped up. Kaminari turned around and faced him. “But if you did I would never let you hear the end of it!” Kirisihima finished, with a smile. Kaminari rolled his eyes. He had no choice really anymore. He pushed open the door and stepped into the practice room (but not before flipping kirishima off first).

As he entered the room he felt two pairs of eyes on him. The first set of eyes was from Tokoyami, and the other was Jiro’s. It wasn’t a surprise Tokoyami was also attending band. He and Jiro were complete music nuts. 

“Is this,, uhh,, band practice?” Kaminari asked. He stood awkwardly at the entrance of the room.  
“No. This is swimming practice” Jiro replied, deadpan. 

Kaminari must’ve looked somewhat confused, as Jiro added on a “I’m joking.” 

Kaminari could feel his face flush. “Oh,, uh. Well. I’m,, Kaminari. Uh, Denki Kaminari.” He responded. If he acted any more stupidly he would probably self destruct. 

“Yeah, I know you from class. Nice to see you here! What instruments do you play?” Jiro asked. Kaminari hadn’t thought this far ahead.  
“I can play basic keyboard chords. It’s not really band material but if you’re,, uh,, willing to take me on I can learn more” he replied. 

Jiro’s eyes lit up. “Oh! We can teach you some of the guitar chords! Or how to do beats on the drum! We can add more instruments to the band!” She rambled. Tokoyami grunted but looked pleased enough someone was joining the band. 

“Sure!” Kaminari smiled. He liked it when Jiro got excited. It was cute. He wasn’t sure if he could actually take on as many instruments as she wanted though, but anyway! He’d try his best!

Suddenly a man entered the room. He was better known as their home room teacher, Mr Aizawa.  
“Don’t mind me. I’m here to supervise as always.” He mumbled, sitting himself down on one of the tables.

“Clubs have to have a supervisor or they can’t be an official club.” Jiro explained. Kaminari nodded. Aizawa was already falling asleep in the corner, so Kaminari doubted Aizawa would be too involved in the club activities.

Tokoyami spoke up from the back “since we have a new member, we have to show him the chords of our new song”. Jiro nodded. 

People entered the room again. All heads turned to the newcomers. First one to step in the room was Sero. He was the schools pretty boy. He was best friends with Bakugo and was basically a duo with him. The both of them grabbing all the women’s hearts in the school. Behind Sero entered Momo , Mina and , Toru. 

“Are you guys here for band?” Jiro asked, shocked. The girls nodded, they didnt seem too excited to be there. Sero, on the other hand seemed more than happy to be involved.

“Yeah we are! We heard the place needed a few more members!” Sero smiled. Jiro grinned back. 

“This is perfect! We can have a full band!” She gasped. Kaminari stood by awkwardly. Of course Sero had to come along and ruin his plan.

Aizawa called out that club time was officially over. The three girls and Tokoyami filed out. The girls were gossiping over something again. Kaminari assumed that they followed Sero to band. He didnt blame them. He heard Momo and Sero had a thing at the start of the year.

Kaminari was planning to stay behind to talk to Jiro at the end of practice, but it seemed that Sero and Jiro were in a deep conversation. Kaminari sighed and gave up. He’d talk to her another time.

Kaminari stumbled into the bathroom next to the practice room. If he was going to travel home he may as well try remove the markings on his bag. He scrubbed at the ‘boyf’ plastered in sharpie, sadly to no avail. He was so concentrated on getting the words off that he didn’t notice Bakugo enter the bathroom. 

Bakugo slammed his hand on the sink next to Kaminari. Kaminari jumped and stared up at Bakugo. 

“What did I fucking tell you about washing that off” Bakugo growled. Kaminari cowered. He didn’t mean to, but Bakugo was being extremely threatening.

“Yknow, you would probably be quite tall and good looking if you didn’t cower away all the time.” Bakugo mused. Kaminari tried to walk into a stall to get away.

“Don’t you dare get into a stall. Only girls use stalls. Are you a girl Kaminari?” Bakugo sneered. “God. You’re so lame.”

Bakugo turned to the urinal and began to use it. Kaminari wasn’t sure what to do. Could he just leave? As he was considering his options, he heard Bakugo hitting the wall behind him. Kaminari swirled around and came face to face to Bakugo. 

“Yknow what, sparky? I have something that can help you.” Bakugo sneered. Kaminari didn’t like the sound of that.  
“Around a year ago, I was scum. Just like you. I was an extra. I couldn’t get girls, I couldn’t get friends. Nothing.” Bakugo began. 

“I was gross. I was hopeless” Bakugo laughed. It was an extremely scary laugh. It almost distorted his features. “But you know what I did! I got a squip!”. Bakugo gestured to his head.

“I’ve never heard of it before” Kaminari said. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he assumed if he played along with Bakugo, he could get out of this situation without any bruising. 

“That’s the point! It’s top secret shit! It’s a computer that implants in your brain and tells you what to do, but in pill form!” Bakugo exclaimed. 

“So,, it’s like drugs?” Kaminari asked.  
“It’s better than drugs. Consider it. Pay me $600 and I can secure you one with no problems” Bakugo answered. 

Kaminari nodded and tried to leave. He would let Bakugo continue with his scam.

“I don’t think you understand me Kaminari. This thing makes you popular. You can get any girl you want. If you want to stay an extra, you can feel free, but trust me. You’d much rather be popular. If you want, check them out. You can find a dealer at the back of the shoe store in the mall.” Bakugo smirked. 

Kaminari didn’t know what to think. Obviously he wanted popularity. He wanted all of that. He’d have to consult Kirishima on what he thought.

A squip, huh?

He’d remember the name. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotta say, I really enjoy writing mean Bakugo. This chapter really was quite tame, but if I want to I could get him into a full fledged ‘mean mode’. I’m trying to stick by the plot of Be More Chill, but I keep finding myself want to divert off. I tried to be strict on myself so I hope you can’t notice my tangents,,,, anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make my day (and really motivate me!). Love you all!  
> \- Nova ☆彡


End file.
